


Something Worth Investigating

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Series: Fairy Tail Gem Au [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship, Fusion, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multi, Relationship(s), Talking, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Investigating

Natsanna wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It was beginning to seem like they’d been on Earth forever and a part of the Crystal Gems for most of that. 

They knew it had been the day after they’d stumbled across Erza and Lucy that they had received their name. They had unfused upon seeing Mirajane and Elfman, but had refused the next day. 

Natsu and Lisanna didn’t spend all of their time fused, but it had become clear that the fusion would be hanging around often and so needed a name.

The name was Lucy’s idea. She seemed really interested in the concept of fusion between different types of gems. A combination of the two names the fusion’s components had chosen seemed appropriate as, near as they could figure, Natsanna was half Natsu, half Lisanna, and all love. 

After that, they lost track of time. The future stretched out before them as beautiful and limitless as the Earth itself. 

Natsanna knew this was an illusion, of course. They had seen the Earth from space and knew it was finite. As planets go, it wasn’t even particularly large. 

And Natsanna had also seen the future. It came differently to them now, in bits and pieces, full of different possibilities, but they knew that nothing could last forever. 

Still, it was easy to get caught up in day to day activities. For now, things were good. It was more than enough. 

So it was that they could not tell you how long it had been since they’d arrived on Earth or joined the Crystal Gems when Lucy came up to them with a request. 

They were fused at the time, more for lack of a reason not to than anything else, so it was to Natsanna that Lucy directed her question. 

“Hey, Natsanna? Could you teach me to fuse?”

The fusion was distracted looking at some birds that were flying over head. Four eyes gives you an impressive range of vision and it was easy to get distracted. Also the question came as a surprise to them. 

“I’m sorry. What?” 

“Could you teach me to fuse?” She said again in a determined voice. “With other types of gems?” 

“Could I-?” Natsanna was stunned, but far from dismissive of the idea. “I mean, I don’t really know how I did it.” 

“But it must be possible, right?” She persisted. “If Natsu and Lisanna can fuse, I should be able to too.” 

“I guess so,” said Natsanna. Then they burst into a grin. “Okay! I don’t know if we can do it, but I don’t see why we can’t give it a try! It’ll be fun!” 

“Really?” Lucy said, surprised to have gotten this far. 

“Yeah!” The fusion nodded, still smiling. “Fusion is wonderful. I’d like to try it with you. You’re a good friend.” 

The yellow Pearl smiled and blushed. “So uh, we’re going to fuse? What do I do?” 

“Dance with me!” They said. 

“How?” She asked, nervously. 

“I don’t know. Have you ever fused before?” 

She shook her head, averting her eyes. 

“That’s okay!” Natsanna said cheerfully. “Lisanna hadn’t either. Just start dancing. We’ll figure it out.” 

“Uh okay.” 

Natsanna could tell she was nervous so they started first with the kind of confidence that comes from not being alone. 

They hadn’t tried a fusion dance before, of course, but they drew on Natsu and Lisanna’s memories and did the best they could. 

They started by putting their hands in the air and swaying to an imaginary beat. 

Lucy mimicked them and when Natsanna felt she looked comfortable they picked up her and spun her around.

She let out a little “eeep!” of fright and clung to them. 

Nothing happened. Natsanna set her back down. 

“Oh!” They said suddenly. “I know what we need! Music!” 

“You think so?” 

“Sure! It’s always easier to dance when there’s music.” 

She nodded. “That’s true, but where are we going to get some?” 

“Mirajane!” Natsanna said. “She can sing really well.” 

So they asked the Sapphire to sing for them, but of course, they had to explain what they needed music for and so before long everyone knew that Lucy was trying to fuse with Natsanna. 

Fortunately, most of the Crystal Gems were more interested in whether or not it could be done than judgmental. 

Dancing _was_ a lot easier with music. Mirajane was a great singer and her music made Natsanna and Lucy want to dance. They frolicked and danced about in a much more natural way than before. 

But still no fusion. 

“I don’t get it,” said Natsanna. “Why isn’t this working? You danced really well there.” 

A few hours ago, Lucy has broken out of her shell and started dancing in a unique way Natsanna hadn’t seen before which they thought was a good sign. Her movements were graceful and fluid. 

“I don’t think it’s about the dancing,” she said, sighing. “There’s nothing special in the way Natsu and Lisanna do it.”

Natsanna nodded. “It’s about being in synch and acting as one.” 

She sighed again. “I don’t know how to do that. I don’t know how to _do_ anything. Maybe we should just give up.” 

The fusion was startled. “Don’t say that!” They said. “You rebelled against Homeworld. You stood up for me against Erza. You learned how to fight! And you’re my friend! You asked me to help you learn to fuse and that’s what we’re gonna do!” All four eyes shone with determination. 

Lucy set her shoulders. “Yeah! You’re right! Let’s give it another try!” 

“Okay!” Natsanna grinned. 

“Hit it, Mirajane!” 

The fusion put their hands in the air and swayed, a full body sway like they were trying to dissolve into the rhythm. Then they stomped one foot and leapt forward, landing on one leg after the other and spinning in place with a smile. Their style was wild and joyful and simple. 

By contrast, the way Lucy danced was refined. She stood across the clearing from them raised her arms so they met above her head. She leaned forward and extended her leg behind her until her legs and arms curved and almost met. She unwound herself and spun, sinking down to the floor before popping back up, all straight angles. She leapt forward at the same time as Natsanna, quite by accident. While they spun in place, she struck and held a pose, arms spread, stance close. 

They circled around each other, trying to focus on their partner rather than the dancing. 

Natsanna lifted Lucy up with two hands on her waist. 

She stared at them intently and put her hands on their shoulders. 

And they spun, around and around without giving up until they could no longer tell who was who. 

They started smiling, then laughing, and then the most peculiar sensation of fading away, but very pleasantly so and - 

 

Their forms faded and melted together, growing and growing into something new. The fusion stood taller than any of the trees and laughed a great, booming, cheerful laugh. 

“We did it!” They enthused. “Of course, we did! Look how cool I am!” 

They looked down at their new form. “Wow!” They exclaimed. “Four arms? How many eyes do I have?” They blinked each of them in turn. “Four again? Cool!” 

They leaned down through the trees to look at Mirajane who was watching them in awe. 

“Hey Mirajane! Check me out!” 

“Oh my,” said the Sapphire lightly. “You’re so tall! Very impressive!” 

“I know! Let’s see those Homeworld gems try to make fun of me now! Come on! Let’s go show everyone!” 

They stormed off back to the main camp. “Hey everyone! Check it out!” 

They spent a good few hours showing off and playing around before they were finally convinced to unfuse. When they did, Natsanna and Lucy were beaming. 

“You’ve gotta try that!” Natsanna grinned. “Fusion is _awesome.”_

“You would say that,” Gray remarked, who got on only marginally better with Natsanna than he did with Natsu. 

“No, really!” Lucy said, glowing. “It was incredible. Thanks so much for teaching me, Natsanna. And think of how helpful this could be in battle situations!” 

“You make a good point,” said Erza, the tactician and de facto leader of the group. “I had my doubts, but this is worth investigating. It could prove a great advantage against Homeworld. Well done.” 

Natsanna was proud of themself. It seemed there was more fusion in their future. The thought made them happy. 


End file.
